


Time and Again

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Join our heroes in an unlikely past where Harry and Taytum grew up as brother and sister. But they were not alone. They had another member of the family, Alice Black. Together their lives were better for it. But everything changes when in the timeline we knew (from our previous stories in this series) the death eaters find one of the last remaining time turners. They have fractured time. Alice, Taytum, and Harry journey into the alternate timeline and find the lives they always wish they had. Forced to play different roles in this new world the three of them battle the false memories and their own memories of their original lives. When time is shattered completely our heroes are forced to make a decision that might put an end to everything they knew. Their time in this timeline comes at a cost, the longer that time is shattered the more likely the timelines are all to come crashing together to form one timeline and eliminating time travel forever.
Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992010





	1. In a different Past...

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

“Serius. We want you to be godfather. To both of them,” James says bouncing baby harry in his arms. “Uncle Serius!” Taytum shrieks and starts towards her father's friend. Serius catches her before she falls on her unsteady legs and swings her into the air. She squeals with delight. Lilly smiles from the doorway into the kitchen, “what you got cooking Lilly?” Serius asks. “I'm making a casserole for Bathilda. She's a wonderful neighbor.” Lilly says with a smile at her children and her husband.  
Months Later  
“Taytum dear are you ready to go to uncle Remus's?” Lilly calls up to her daughter. Taytum comes running down the stairs almost running into her mother waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She stops seconds before and Lilly smiles down at her daughter who looks almost exactly like her. James comes into the hall and sees his tow girls on the stairs and smiles. “Where’s Harry?” Lilly asks her husband. “He's on the couch sleeping.” James says Lilly's eyes widen “you left him there by himself?” she rushes into the living room to find harry cocooned on the couch and the back of a chair pressed up against the edge of the couch to keep him from rolling off. She scoops him up, and bounces him slightly he giggles awake just as lupin rings the bell. “Uncle lupin” Taytum squeals “James don't let her answer that” Lilly calls checking that her wand is in her pocket. When she enters the hall James’s wand is sticking out of the door slightly as he asks lupin the question the two of them decided on. When lupin answers correctly James steps back and admits him giving his friend a thump on the back. Lupin smiles down at Taytum waiting by the small table “uncle lupin” she squeaks and runs into his arms. He catches her and pulls her close to him giving her a small spin. “I told you, Remus, you would make an excellent father one-day” Lilly says giving him a smile which he returns. “As I remember it you told me I would be depriving the world of a wonder if I never had kids” Lilly shrugs and accepts a hug from Remus who had sett Taytum back on the ground. “Thanks for taking her tonight Remus,” Lilly says shifting harry to a different hip. “It's my pleasure, Lilly. Sirius wanted to but as you know he wants to check on peter tonight.” Remus says picking up Taytum's small backpack. “Just remember Remus, she can't go trick or treating. We can't risk exposing her in case he wants…” “lily it'll be fine,” James says cutting her off. “Come give daddy a good night hug,” James says squatting down, Taytum runs forward and hugs her father. “Goodbye daddy,” she says James looks at her but she’s already moved to give her mother and brother a hug as well. “Goody bye mommy,” she says then kisses her baby brother on the head. “Good night Harry,” she says then runs to Remus who extends a hand to her and the two leave. “Do you think?” James says watching the two disappear into the night. “I don't want to think about it,” lily says handing James Harry and moving into the kitchen. James sits down with Harry in the living room and makes different colored lights appear for his boy.  
“Peter?” Sirius says pushing open the door slowly. There are no signs of a struggle in the house. Sirius’s blood goes cold, dam you peter, he thinks running from the house to the bike and kicking it into flight. The wind shuts out all sound as he flies and not for the first time Sirius wonders if it was a huge mistake to trust Pettigrew. He lands on the main street of Godric's hollow and speeds to the potter's home. He knows instantly that something is wrong the house is visible with ease and in the darkness, around it, it looks wrong as though part of it has been blown away. Sirius stops in front and stairs at the house part of it has been blown away the debris is scattered in the yard. “James” Sirius whispers into the quiet night, pulling his wand from his pocket “Lilly,” he says as he volts over the fence landing softly on the grass. He looks around wondering if the dark lord was still nearby. But the darkness around the house doesn't move or show any signs of him Sirius starts towards the house but stops when he hears heavy footsteps on the road he turns his wand alight pointing directly at the giant chest of Hagrid. “What are you doing here Hagrid,” Sirius asks not lowering his wand, “dumbledore told me to retrieve little harry” hagrid says gruffly “what you doing here, traitor” Sirius blinks “i...traitor?!” he says caught off guard by the title “I'm not the traitor hagrid. I would never to this to James and Lilly.” Hagrid looks down at him and for a moment Sirius thinks hagrid is going to hit him “you were their secret keeper” hagrid says a little too loudly. A light across the street in one of the muggle houses flicks on and the old woman who lives there looks out her window. Then the light turns off once more, “I wasn't. James wanted me to be. But I thought it would be too obvious. I convinced him to switch to peter. I figured it would be the perfect bluff, you know who would be sure to come after me, not a week thing like peter. But it didn't work, peter must have betrayed them. I was just there, there wasn't a sign of a struggle if he’d been forced to give the information there would have been a fight. He betrayed them hagrid.” hagrid regards Sirius for a moment in the silence both men hear for the first time the crying of a baby, “harry” both men move towards the house. Sirius is first through the door which is hanging off its hinges. James lays dead sprawled slightly on the bottom stairs clearly having tried to stop Voldemort from getting to lily and harry above. Sirius stagers slightly in shock staring at the face of his best friend who he will never again laugh with, run through the trees with moony and prongs by his side. Hagrid arrives behind him and draws in a breath, Sirius gathers himself “lily, harry” he calls softly as though they will answer him, hoping beyond hope that someone survived “Taytum” he calls and carefully steps past his best friend and climbs the stairs to the hall above. The hall is scattered with rubble the lamp lays on the floor illuminating the details of the rubble stroon carpet. The door at the end of the hall that leads into harry’s nursery is gone as is two-thirds of the walls of the room lily lays crumpled in front of harry’s crib her head resting on an arm the other draped across her body as though it fell as she did. Harry is holding on to the bars of his crib crying, a jagged scar like a lightning bolt sits in the middle of his forehead. His eyes, lily’s eyes look up at Sirius as though pleading with him to hold him. Sirius tests the floor with a foot then moves to harry scooping him out of the crib and cradling him close to him. Harry stops crying as Sirius starts bouncing him lightly. Hagrid arrives in the doorway, “don't come in hagrid I don't think the floor will hold your weight” Sirius says still bouncing harry. “They’re gone,” Hagrid says sobbing giant tears roll into his beard. “We need to find Taytum. She might have hidden somewhere” Sirius says crouching down next to lily and gently closing her eyes so that it could almost look like she was sleeping. Hagrid opens the door across the hall and proceeds to look for Taytum “Taytum” he says hoarsely. Sirius follows him into the room that was Taytum’s room and looks around the space for a place the girl would have hidden. “She might have known he was coming. Lily said she had been predicting things with surprising accuracy.” Sirius says still holding harry close to his chest. The boy had stopped crying and is now settled into sleep. Sirius watches as his eyes close, “Taytum, its uncle Sirius. You can come out now. Everything will be fine sweetheart.” Sirius says moving around the room he sees the papers on the desk of Tatytum’s drawings of the family he looks around the room then moves back out into the hall retrieving from the closet the emergency bag from the top shelf. He checks it the bag contains harry’s necessities, a change of clothes for Taytum. Sirius moves back into Taytum’s room where hagrid is still looking for the girl. Sirius waves his wand and lily’s baby wrap wraps its self around him securing harry to his chest so that he can use both hands. Sirius scoops up Taytum’s drawings of the family from the desk. “What are you doing” hagrid says standing up from looking under the bed. “Saving things for Harry to know his family with.” Sirius says “keep looking for her. I won't give up on her.” hagrid moves over to the closet and looks inside it Sirius joins him moments later. “Her bag is missing,” he says pointing to an empty hanger hagrid looks at him “where could she be,” he asks “I don't know,” Sirius says looking around the room. Sirius moves to the bed that has been perfectly made but instead of the usual stuffed animal in its place of honor, there are blank sheets. “She must have taken her stuff and left.” Sirius says “you think she would.” hagrid asks closing the closet door “what would you do hagrid if you just watched your parents being murdered,” Sirius says grief getting the better of him. He sinks down on to the bed and looks down at the sleeping baby strapped to his chest. “He’s so alone now. How can i raise him, tell him about his parents.” hagrid pats Sirius on the shoulder “we need to find her. I won't give up on Taytum. She might have known.” Sirius gathers himself still crying and moves into Lilly and James's room hagrid follows him and the two continue to look for Tatyum through their tears. Sirius opens the closet door and sees Lilly's family book on the shelf, he lifts it down and opens it the pictures are of harry’s first birthday Lilly, James, and Taytum smiling as baby harry waves at the camera all of them behind a cake prepared by lily. Sirius closes the book and tucks it into the bag on his shoulder. Hagrid moves back into the hall and downstairs to look for Taytum Sirius looks at the room once more before leaving and sees the pictures on the dresser, James and Lilly at their wedding, James, Sirius lupin and Pettigrew in their school days, James and Taytum gathered around lily holding harry in st. mongo’s. Sirius moves over to them and watches James and lily smiling at each other in the wedding photo. Then he scoops all of them into the bag. Sirius moves back into the hall and down the stairs and past James once more. He sets the bag down by the door and moves back to James “goodbye my friend.” Sirius says closing his friend's eyes then straightening the glasses “I’ll take care of Harry, and Taytum just as I always promised.” Sirius straightens up as hagrid comes back into the hall “she’s not here” he says tears still streaming into his beard.  
“Where is Tatytum?” Sirius says the moment Dumbledore has admitted he and hagrid into the headmaster’s office. “She is safe. James and Lilly made sure of that.” dumbledore says seating himself behind his desk. Hagrid blows his nose loudly into his table cloth sized handkerchief. “You don't trust me?” Sirius says “you think I betrayed them” “you were their secret keeper,” dumbledore says “Sirius give Harry to hagrid please” “no. I’m his godfather. I will raise him and Taytum just as I promised James and Lilly.” “I'm afraid I can't let you do that,” dumbledore says “not while you are spying for Voldemort.” “you think that I was the spy.” Sirius says “I wasn't. I convinced James and Lilly to change secret keepers. I told them to choose peter, I never imagined that he was working for Voldemort. I figured it would be the ultimate bluff, Voldemort would come after me thinking I was the secret keeper.” dumbledore puts his fingers together and surveys Sirius over them. “I would never betray James and Lilly. I as good as killed them. The only way I can think to make it up to them is to raise their children. Please tell me where my goddaughter is.” dumbledore looks over his intertwined fingers at Sirius giving the impression of exraying Sirius. Hagrid is continuing to cry from his position by the door. “And what of your brother's daughter?” dumbledore asks. “If it comes to it I will raise the three of them as my own,” Sirius says hoping the sweet talented girl his brother had brought into this world would grow up to be a wonderful person.


	2. Torture and Death

1979  
Regulus Black and Grace Black were a happy couple despite both being death eaters. Their only daughter Alice Black was a happy baby. All was well in their lives. That was until Regulus mysteriously disappeared one night with the black family's house elf who returned and refused to tell anyone anything about Regulus's apparent Death. Grace was now faced with a problem her young daughter and herself would soon be under the scrutiny of all the death eaters in Voldemort's circle. Grace lived in constant fear that the death eaters would kill her and her daughter who looked so much like her husband.   
1981  
Grace stared at the Daily Prophet in her hand. The Headline reading that "He who must not be named" had vanished. Her three-year-old daughter came running into the room playing with a stuffed animal as she went. Grace caught the young girl and held her close tickling the girl. Alice laughed and squirmed out of her mother's reach. "What's wrong Mother?" Alice asks noticing the look on her mother's face of intense worry. Grace forces her self to smile. "Nothing darling." But not for the first time Grace had the feeling that Alice could see past the fake smile and right into her soul at the truth sitting there eating her away.   
Two months after Voldemort's defeat and disappearance   
Grace froze at the nock on the door of their small apartment. Then before she could even reach it the door flew open. Blasted from its hinges by the spell the death eaters used. Grace dove behind the couch, pulling her wand out and aiming it around the couch at the first death eater she could see. The death eater deflects the spell and causes the couch to fly backwards taking Grace with it. Grace rolls free of the transfigured couch and blasts it to pieces. Spells fly from the death eaters wands but Grace knew these four, had fought alongside them at the height of the Dark Lord's power. Grace deflects the spells to the best of her ability. Duling was always one of her strongest areas of magic. It helped that her intelligence had made learning spells easy during her time in school. Grace dives under a spell from one of the death eaters and stands up peering cautiously around the corner the counter of her kitchen making it hard to stay completely behind the door frame. one of the death eaters fires a spell at her and she ducks back out of their range. "You can't hide forever Black. Your husband is dead. Betraying his own." taunts Rosier. "And now you must pay." Redulphus Lestrange finishes. Grace breathed hard, these four were known in the wizarding world for their cruelty. "Mommy!" Alice's voice shrieks but is suddenly silence by Redulphus's cackle of laughter. Grace looked up her daughter was standing in the middle of the ruined living room having clearly been woken by the racket and come running in fright. Ropes wrap around Alice's body and the girl is dragged forward. Grace flings herself after her daughter throwing curses at the death eaters in fury. The ropes around her daughter tighten and Alice screams in pain. Blood appearing on her arms where the magical ropes cut in. "Stop!"Grace screams flinging herself in front of her daughter. the death eaters stair at her "Take me. If you must. But leave my daughter alone. She is innocent." "This is better then we could have hoped. Two for one." Richard Peters's voice growls. Grace kneels down in front of him looking at the four death eaters in front of her imploringly "Redulphus, please. You were Regulus's cousin. You shouldn't do this. If not for me then for your family. Kill me as you must. But please let my daughter go. She knows nothing. She is innocent." Redulphus pauses slightly then laughs. "You will die eventually Grace for what your husband did. betraying us all like that. But we need to know first how much you know about your husband's death. What really happened. Why did he leave his assigned mission? Why was his body never found?"   
The cruciatus curse ripped through Grace's body. She could feel her mind slipping. She watched in horror as her daughter was forced to watch. Held up by her hair by Rosier. "If you don't start telling us the truth we will torture your little brat next. see if that will make you talk." Grace knew that the Lestrange brothers were capable of it. Their sister inlaw Bellatrix had managed it with their help during the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom only three months previously. "I told you everything I know." Grace manages to say weekly. "I don't believe you," Richard says glancing at his right at what Grace realized was his wife. "Lindsay, Please. You are a mother. you would never let anyone torture your daughter. Please. Spare my daughter." There was only a merciless laugh to greet her words. and Grace knew that she had no hope of stopping then killing her and Alice. The Cruciatus curse ripped through her body again. "We will only ask you one more time," Richard says. "I told you already." Grace breaths her strength already leaving her but she knew that death would not come. only the insanity that the curse left in its wake. An ear-splitting scream echoed around the room and grace stared as Lindsay pointing her wand at Alice continued to hold the cruciatus curse on Alice. Alice flailed around on the ground. Through her clouded vision Grace watched as Alice went suddenly still and quiet Lindsay turning to face something that Grace could not see. Then the flash of green. And Grace Black knew no more.   
Alaster Moody stepped roughly into the room along with two other Aurors. Grace Black lay dead on the floor, her young daughter shaking her mother crying. The girl looked at Moody with distrust in her eyes. "We're the good guys," Moody says gruffly. but the girl doesn't shy away from him. Her emerald green eyes seem to look past his tough exterior hardened by the last years of hunting death eaters. "Lest take her to the ministry. They'll be able to figure out where she belongs" Moody tells one of the other Aurors who came with him.


	3. The Trial

In the afterlife  
“You bloody fools!” “Lily they can't hear you” “That is our children's Godfather! In case you haven't noticed James! I will make them hear me!” James steps back slightly, “You can not cart our son’s godfather to that hell hole!” “it's not just your son’s life they will ruin.” a calm voice says from behind James. Lily stops her shouting to look at the woman with long black hair tinged with white. And Sirius’s younger brother who looks almost like him. But more like the young girl standing at the edge of the courtroom in the living world. "If they send my brother to Azkaban. They will be ruining my daughter's life as well." 

In the Living world  
“No!” the entire courtroom goes silent. The wizard gamot all turn to look at the girl who looks like Sirius but more like the long lost younger brother. The girl is only three years old but something about her has the entire courtroom staring at her. “Alice stop” Dumbledore says next to her. But Alice runs and slips under the arm of an Auror standing between the “prisoner” and the watching audience. The guards reach for her but she dodges them easily. Sirius catches the small girl the instant she launches her self at him. “You can't take him away” she says looking at the Barty Crouch sitting in the middle bench between the two halves of the wizard gamot. “He’s all I have” “Dumbledore, what is going on?” Auror’s surround the two and attempt to take the girl out of Sirius’s hands. The girl screams a sound that makes the auror’s back away and Sirius clutch her tighter whispering to her. Lupin pushes through the crowd his face gaunt and full of terror. “Alice darling comes with me dear.” the girl buries her head in Sirius's shoulder. “Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?” “apologies Crouch. This is Alice Black the only daughter to Regulus Black and Grace Nathanials/black. Regulus asked Sirius here to care for his daughter in any case that both he and her mother were killed by the death eaters for passing information to us.” “it says in the official documentation that Alice black is to be placed with the peters family,” “that's not true.” Alice wails. Lupin continues to try to coax Alice out of Sirius’s manacled hands. Alice wraps her arms around Sirius's neck and refuses to move. Dumbledore explains to the entire courtroom that Regulus asked Sirius to look after his daughter, “it's true” Alice says suddenly. The entire courtroom goes silent. All eyes on the three-year-old with the piercing green eyes that speak of things someone her age should not know. Alice continues to stair at Crouch who can't seem to look away. “Remove her Dumbledore. So that the trial may continue.” Dumbledore moves behind Lupin “Alice come” the girl looks into the wise old face and releases Sirius. Lupin helps her down to the floor and leads her out of the room. Before the door closes the entire room hears the girl say “that man doesn't like uncle Sirius. He wants to hurt Sirius.”  
"Sirius Black. You are charged with passing information about our defenses to He who must not be named. Consequently you are changed with the Murder of James and Lily Potter who you were secret keeper for." Sirius pales visibly. "How do you plead?" Barty Crouch finishes. Sirius takes a deep breath "I plead not guilty sir. I did not betray the ministry. I did not pass information to the Dark Lord." Sirius pauses looking up for the first time since Lupin took Alice out of the courtroom and looking at Dumbledore. "I was not the Potter's family secret keeper. It is true that my friend James asked me to be. But due to my brother's affiliation with the Death Eaters I thought it better, safer for the Potter family to entrust the position of secret keeper to a different friend. I suggested to James a year and a half ago that he use Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore interjects "Peter Pettigrew disappeared on the same night that James and Lily Potter were murdered by Voldemort." The Wizard gamot collectively takes in a breath at the use of Voldemort's name. But Dumbledore ignores them. Barty Crouch looks at Dumbledore than to Sirius who is once again staring down at the base of the raised platform on wich crouch and his advisors sit. "Sirius Black your plea of not guilty is heard. And accepted. You will not be sent to Azkaban." Crouch looks at the wizard gamot behind him then continues. "However the matter concerning your request of custody of Alice Black must be resolved."  
Lupin looks up from the scarred surface of the black family kitchen table when he hears the door open above. Quick on his feet due to his approaching transformation, he’s bounded up the stairs faster then anyone should be able to. Standing in the small entryway is Dumbledore and Sirius. The latter looking so relieved to be back that he doesn't seem to mind being in his family home one more. “How is she?” Sirius asks. “Worried about you. I managed to get her to sleep after reading to her.” lupin says with a sigh and a smile. Sirius smiles, “that's our. Girl” Lupin give him a confused look “our…? Our girl?” “let's take this conversation to the kitchen in case someone wakes up,” Dumbledore suggests and the three men move down the stairs. When thery are all seated dumbledore explains that the ministry agreed to release serius to his responsibilities as godfather to Alice and godfather to Taytum and Harry on the condition that Lupin is in the same house and help him raise the three of them. At first lupin is resistant insisting that a werewolf is no one to raise three children even with help. Eventually Sirius convinces him that it will all be fine but even then lupin is resistant to the idea. Dumbledore assures him that he can keep his small place on the edge of the woods for his transformations.


	4. Making a new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in the process of being written. Please check back for the full story.

Alice wakes up to find the room empty her father’s large bed cold. She stumbles slightly as she lands on the ground and walks downstairs. Standing in the doorway is Dumbledore a girl around Alice's age clinging to his arm Sirius turns a black-haired baby with a jagged scar on his forehead balanced on a hip. Sirius’s shirt is rumpled where the baby had been clinging to it his long robes faded as usual. “Alice, this is Taytum Potter and her brother Harry Potter.” dumbledore says to her even though she is young, Alice looks at the auburn-haired girl and gives a smile which the girl returns hesitantly. “I’ll leave you all to get to know each other and settle in.” dumbledore says extracting himself from the girl's grip. As soon as he’s gone the girl turns to Sirius, “uncle Sirius, where is uncle Remus.” “he’s at work darling Taytum, He’ll be so glad to see you,” Sirius says truing to pick up the multiple bags at his feet. “Taytum, Alice will you two help me?” the two three-year-olds look at each other as though sizing each other up then they both grab up bags that are too heavy for them and follow Sirius up the stairs. On the second floor Sirius nudges open a door to reveal two beds covered in dust. “Taytum hold your brother please,” Sirius says handing the baby boy to his sister, then taking out his wand and waving it the dust in the room disappears the curtains open flooding the room with early morning light and tinging Alice's silver hair gold. The beds remake themselves in clean sheets and the two bags the girls carried up unpack themselves and put their contents in the drawers of the chest of drawers. Sirius takes babby Harry from Taytum and places him on one of the beds then conjures railings around his bed. “Sirius why is he in a cage?” Alice asks looking up at her uncle with concern. “It's not a cage sweetheart its a temporary crib. The railings will keep him from falling off the bed and hearting himself.” Sirius says bending down and brushing Alice’s hair out of her eyes. “Now why don't you go get dressed and I’ll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast.  
That night the entire house is awake while Harry screams. Sirius is in the second-floor bedroom holding Harry bouncing him to try and quiet him. Taytum is sitting next to him trying to help. Taytum eventually falls asleep next to them. Harry doesn't though. Sirius sets him next to his sister and changes into the great spectral dog then jumps up onto the bed on light feet then lays out on the bed and with his paws and nose nudges Harry to his side. The baby boy nestles into Sirius’s chest a small fist exploring his fur. Slowly harry falls asleep and Sirius folds himself slightly around the boy ensuring that he doesn't roll around the bed. That's where Remus finds him the next morning Taytum laying next to her brother between Sirius's legs. Taytum’s head resting on his rib cage, her arm under her brother’s head. Remus smiles at the trio on the bed and continues up the stairs to Alice’s room. Remus finds Alice curled up in a little ball fast asleep, her hair is fanned out around her head. Remus watches as she opens her eyes and without moving her body looks at Remus and at that moment Remus sees a wolf surveying her territory. Alice gives a sleepy smile and sits up “uncle Remus” she says giving a smile. “You can go back to sleep. Alice. I know you had a rough night.”


	5. Christmas and a new family for all

December 1981  
Remus Lupin looked around the miserable shed he called home for the week of the full moon. After all the noise and bustle of the three kids, Remus found the quite of his home almost disconcerting. He could feel the wolf taking over. His consciousness fades slightly as he lays down a harmless wolf. Thanks to the potion Dumbledore ensured it was delivered to him.  
Sirius Black stood on the ladder taking the boxes that Creature handed him from the attic. The fresh Christmas tree was already in the drawing-room on the first floor. Sirius magiced yet another box of ornaments down to the floor below him. “That should be enough boxes creature. Go make us all some lunch.” Creature gives Sirius a contemptuous look then disappears. Sirius climbs down and folds the ladder back up into the concealed compartment in the ceiling. Sirius levitates the stack of boxes in front of him as he starts down the stairs. In the Drawing room, Taytum is playing with her one-year-old brother. Harry smiles and giggles as Taytum makes a black dog stuffed animal that Sirius had bought him around on the floor. Alice is sitting in an armchair watching the two siblings silently a muggle storybook open on her lap but long forgotten. She alone looks up as Sirius enters the room. Her emerald green eyes bore into Sirius's soul and he can feel a slight pressure in his head as though she is trying to look into his mind. He looks away from the girl with a smile. “Girls do you want to help me decorate our tree?” Alice closes her book and slides off the chair. Taytum stops and comes over, Sirius goes over to Harry and scoops him up, “How about it harry? Should we decorate the tree?” Harry’s green eyes look at him and he smiles at Sirius like he always did before the attack on his parents. Alice opens the box that Remus had dropped off before heading off for his transformation and pulls out a string of muggle lights. Sirius tucks harry against a hip and help the girls untangle the cord.  
In the end, the tree is covered in brightly colored lights and silver tinsel. Sirius having rejected most of the ornaments from his family’s boxes. Remus’s few ornaments hang on a few branches but are lost in the emptiness of the tree. Harry giggles slightly waving a few strands of tinsel around with a small fist. Sirius takes it from him placing it on the tree and turning to look at the two girls now sitting on the floor playing together with some stuffed animals, something that they will soon grow out of. Sirius set Harry down with the two girls who continue to play, now including harry in their simple fun. Sirius sat down in the armchair that Alice had vacated earlier and pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet to him scanning the headlines for any news of relevance. The trials of various death eaters were still taking place. Their verdicts told in vivid color by Rita skeeter. Sirius was thankful that his own trial had not been publicized. He had the distinct feeling that Dumbledore had made sure it wasn't for the three children's sake as well as his own. Peter Pettigrew had been caught according to reports but something about it didn't quite sit right with Sirius and not for the first time Sirius debated telling Dumbledore that Pettigrew was an animagus. Sirius shook his head and set the paper aside. He would not worry about these things just now. He had Christmas to make for three orphans.  
By the time Christmas rolled around the stuffed house-elves in the hall all sported Christmas hats. The chandelier was strung with tinsel and the staircase was lined with garland. Even creature was relatively civil having prepared a scrumptious five-course Christmas dinner all day. Remus and Sirius sat at the long table, Harry was in a high chair next to Sirius the two girls sitting together but eating on their own. Sirius scooped up another small mouthful and offered it to Harry who ate it right away. Remus had managed to buy a few Christmas crackers for them all to pull and the two adults now sported festive hats, Sirius, a color-changing singing Santa hat, Remus a pair of antlers strung with tinsel and flashing lights. The two girls sport necklaces of flashing Christmas lights, and harry has a new bib with a flying reindeer on it. Remus smiles at the two girls and Alice grins back a grin, not unlike Sirius’s when he is playing a joke with his friends. After Christmas dinner Sirius and Remus agree to storytime in the drawing-room before bedtime. Remus having found a few muggle Christmas stories at a muggle book store, the moment the girls found this out they had been clamoring to hear a story. Sirius sits on the couch and the two girls join him Taytum sitting next to harry who is in Sirius’s lap Alice on Sirius's other side. The three children listen quietly Remus sitting in an armchair listening quietly as Sirius reads to their children. Because despite everything the three children on the couch were his and Sirius’s they were their children and they would grow up loved.

Three years later (1984)  
“Come on Alice,” Taytum says pulling on the dark-haired girl’s arm. Alice puts her book down and screws up her face suddenly her hair is no longer black but bright purple a shade that matches Taytum’s purple shirt from the weird sisters' concert Sirius went to years ago. Tayutm liked to sleep in it. The girls were both dressed for bed four-year-old harry sitting on the drawing-room floor was playing with a set of stuffed animals that Sirius and Lupin had gotten him the year previously. Taytum and Alice both six years old had moved on from playing with toys but would still play with their baby brother. Alice preferred solitude and interesting places in books. Taytum however preferred to stare off into space and think about pretty things. Alice and Sirius loved to play jokes on the potter kids and Taytum could often be convinced to join in. “where are my three favorite children?” Sirius calls peering around the drawing-room door. “Sirius” the two girls call and run to him. “Daddy” harry squeaks and attempts to follow the girls stumbling over his legs as he runs to Sirius. “There's my favorite little boy,” Sirius says picking harry up and swinging him into the air a feet that is getting harder and harder as harry grows. Smiling the four walk out of the drawing-room and up to the second floor where Harry and Taytum still sleep. Sirius carries Harry to bed and tucks him in, Taytum crawls into bed on her own but waits to be tucked in as well. Sirius kisses both of them then extinguishes the lights and takes Alice’s hand as they climb up to the fourth and final floor in the house. Alice had taken over her father’s old room. The room still bore evidence of Regulous’s presence but it was obvious that Alice had taken over. The desk was littered with pictures and penmanship practice. Alice was a fast learner just like Sirius had been and just as her mother had been. But she still practiced everything with Taytum. Sirius tucked the girl in her hair still a brilliant shade of purple, and he smiled. Alice was going to be his little prankster in a few years. Once back in his own room Sirius sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls out the photo album that he and Remus had slowly been adding to for Harry and Taytum. Alice’s book was underneath it but Sirius didn't look at it today. He flipped open the book to a page he had looked at a thousand times. James and Lilly dancing at their wedding. He had found the picture two years ago in a box of his old things and had added it to Harry’s book. The picture captured Lilly’s smile and James's loving expression so well that it hurt to think about how little time they had had with their family. “I’m taking care of them. Harry and Taytum and growing up so fast, you wouldn't believe it. They miss you more then they let on. I know they do.” Sirius pauses still looking at the picture tears welling up in his eyes. “I miss you both. You were always my family.” Sirius closes the book and puts it back into the bedside table. With a flick of his wand, he extinguishes the lights in his room.   
Peter Pettigrew lay curled up in a comfortable warm bed. The young wizard asleep next to him. The rat opened a wary eye looking at the cleanroom around him. This was the best family he could have hoped to find. They didn't have much but the woman could cook and Peter could keep his ears open for wizarding world news. Sirius Black had not been imprisoned and if he knew that Peter was alive he would be coming for him. The thought made peter shiver. But for the current moment, there was no need to worry about it.


	6. Taytum's and Alice's First year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still being written. Please check back for the full story.

1989  
Taytum looked at her self in the mirror one more time the beautiful muggle blouse in colors of gold accenting her hair beautifully. But something was missing. Whatever it was she didn't have time to find out because her sister Alice had appeared leaning with her usual grace in Taytum’s doorway. Alice was wearing her usual scrubby teeshirt and jeans the latter coated on one side in an odd powder. Her boots looked as though they had been cleaned but not very well. Taytum gives her sister an exasperated look “you’re really going to go on our first trip to diagonally in that?” Alice moves on light feet to Taytum’s mirror and looks at her self. “Is it the hair,” she asks surveying the royal blue color of her hair with interest. “Should I go with the black. Does it look more natural?” “its the outfit,” Taytum says affixing her golden lily locket to her neck. It was a birthday present from Sirius and it contained pictures of her mother and father. Alice’s 11th birthday present had been the black family ring, which she now wore around her neck on a chain. Alice looks down at her black teeshirt and pants. “I suppose I could change.” she says “thank you. This is a special day.” Taytum says and resumes the ever ongoing process of taming her hair into something presentable. Alice smirks at her as she struggles and changes her hair without a blink to a sleek cut layered ponytail in a black color. Taytum sticks her tongue out at her as she walks away.  
Downstairs Remus and Sirius are waiting, Harry, clinging to Sirius’s hand in interested anticipation. Harry was curious and knowledgeable in his young age. Taytum arrives first downstairs looking perfect as usual. The locket Sirius and Remus had given her hung around her neck. Alice comes sliding down the banister landing with her usual light-footed grace then grinning up at Sirius. An emerald green tee shirt and black jeans now on her usual boots now clean though not polished. Taytum smiled at her sister because in the years cense they had both lost their parents Alice and Taytum had become sisters by all accounts. Remus and Sirius smile at their two girls and the family of five step out of the house and pile into Remus’s old car. The leaky cauldron pub is busy with witches and wizards all talking quietly. Faces turn and follow Sirius and Harry through the pub Taytum and Alice following behind, Remus bringing up the rear. In the back of the pub, Sirius pulls his wand out of a pocket in his robes and counts for the girls “Three up… two across… from this trash can.” Sirius says pointing as he counts then tapping the wall three times with the tip of his wand. The alley was busy as usual. Sirius and Remus lead the children to the great white structure at the opposite end of the alley. “Gringotts” Remus says smiling slightly. Alice stops outside the doors to Gringotts reading “enter stranger but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, Thief you have been warned, beware, of tinding more than treasure there.” “Never try to rob it,” Sirius says seeing the girl stop, Alice had grown to look so much like her father but instead of the sharp lines of Regulouses face, Alice’s held just enough feminine features of her mother to distinguish herself from her father. Sirius leads the family to a free goblin “Morning” Sirius says. “We’ve come to take some money out of the Potter’s safe, and the Black’s safe.” The goblin looked at the family, “you have the keys?” Sirius reached into his pocket and produced the two keys. The goblin motioned for the family to follow. Remus however stays behind turning to another free goblin. Sirius watches Remus for a moment then leads the three kids behind the goblin.  
Once back out on the street Taytum and Alice’s money bags filled Remus and Sirius agree to stay together and ensure that nothing for school is forgotten. Inside Flourish and Blotts the family collides with a large family of red-headed people. “Arthur?” Sirius says looking at the older man with receding red hair. “Sirius?” Arthur asks looking at Sirius with confusion. “I had heard that… but I didn't believe… The Potter kids.” Arthur Weasley was tall with red hair that matched his children’s. Though his hair was receding his face was kind. “Molly,” Sirius says in greeting when a plump woman arrives at the man's shoulder, the woman was short but kind. “Sirius! I didn't expect... But of course.” She said her eyes falling on Taytum and Alice standing side by side. Harry was holding on to Remus’s hand where Remus stood at the door out of the way of the other shoppers. Some stop to stare at the young boy but none stop too long. “Girls this is Arthur and Molly Weasley. Old friends of Remus’s and I’s.” Alice studies Sirius for a moment then turns her attention to Molly and Arthur. “It's nice to meet you both,” Alice says kindly though it comes out devoid of much emotion. Alice’s straight forward nature often came out harsh. Taytum however smiled at the two Weasleys. “This is Alice Black.” Sirius says waving a hand to indicate Alice, then turning to indicate Taytum “This is Taytum…” Sirius pauses then whispers so no one else would hear “Potter” Arthur’s eyes go wide but he doesn't say anything. “Mom can we go to the joke shop?” an eleven-year-old boy asks. He stops when he sees the two girls standing in front of his parents. “Ah.” Arthur Weasley says “This is Fred. No George.” Arthur says stuttering “That's Fred.” He says as the young boy’s twin comes up from behind his mother. George was staring at Alice who smiled good-natured at the boy. Taytum too smiled but not as welcoming as her sister. The Weasley family joins Sirius and his family as they finish the last of their shopping. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop Sirius, Alice, and Taytum have fun picking jokes to play on each other. This interests the Weasley twins who after being told no by their parents watch sulkily as Sirius pays for their jokes and the two families start back to the pub. The two families say goodbye to one another and Remus, Sirius, Harry, Taytum, and Alice all pile back into Remus’s car their shopping pilled up in the back.  
On the train to Hogwarts Taytum and Alice sit together talking about what Hogwarts will be like. Alice’s hair was black once again though this time edged in a royal blue that complimented her eyes. Both girls look up at a nock on their door, the Weasley twins they had met in Diagon alley were standing there looking slightly awkward. “Do you mind if we join you?” the two say almost together. Taytum nodded and Alice motions them in. “We met in Diagon alley,” George says looking at the two girls as he takes a seat next to Alice. “We did.” Alice says “We didn't catch your names though,” Fred says and looks at Taytum sitting next to him. “Taytum,” she says quietly. “Alice” Alice says looking at Fred to make sure he takes in her name. “Nice to meet you both” George says.  
“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” Calls a deep voice over the crowd motioning with a lamp. Taytum, Alice, and the Weasley twins walk together and join the small group around the biggest man any of them had ever seen. “C’mon follow me- any more firs’ years? Mind yer step now! Firs’ years follow me!” the first years stumble after the man and round the bend where the great castle could be seen.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall says. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.” “The sorting is very important because while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” Taytum and Alice exchange a look both looking excited and nervous. “The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes travel briefly around the room. “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly,” Professor McGonagall says. Instantly the group of first years start speculating about what the sorting will entail. But it doesn't take long for Professor McGonagall returns and instructs the first years into a line, then leads them from the room and into the great hall. In front of the whole school the first years fears are alleviated by the sorting hat. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” Professor McGonagall says. “Black, Alice.” Alice glances at Taytum standing next to her and walks forward placing the hat on her head. “Interesting. Very interesting. There is cunning here, and a thirst to prove yourself… you're clever to… not a bad mind either.” the hat says in Alice’s ear Alice finds herself wondering where she belongs when the hat shouts out. “I think… better be… SLYTHERIN!” Alice takes off the hat and hands it back to Professor McGonagall. Then turns to the Slytherin table who was clapping as Alice moved to join them. Davis Roger was sorted into Ravenclaw. Followed by Diggory Cedric who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Followed later by Johnson Angelina, and Jordan Lee who are sorted into Gryffindor. Ten minutes later Potter Taytum the hall goes quiet and many lean forward in their seats “Potter?” many people whisper. Some people stand up to see Taytum better. Interest written on all their faces. Alice watches her sister as the hat is placed on her head. “GRYFFINDOR” the hat shouts and Taytum removes the hat. As she walks she glances at the Slytherin table where Alice sits clapping her sister to the Gryffindor table. Alice smiles at her sister who smiles back. Taytum is followed by Pucey Adrian who becomes a Slytherin. Spinnet Alicia becomes a Gryffindor followed by Towler Kenneth who also becomes a Gryffindor. Warrington Cassius becomes a Slytherin and Weasley Fred and Weasley George both become Gryffindors.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used the basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
